


Yes Boss.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ian, Gallavich, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sexting, Shameless, Submissive Mickey, Top Ian, blowjob, dirty talking, porn with i guess plot idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Ian is the new boss.Mickey is fucked from the moment he sees him.He ends up getting fucked. ;D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

"Do you honestly think I give a shit about the new boss?" Mickey asked, "He's probably some stuck up asshole. Which doesn't bother me because I can be an asshole right back."

Angie just rolled her eyes, "I have no doubt that you're going to be an asshole anyway Mickey, but just behave yourself okay?"

"Fuck off Angie."

"Fuck you too Mickey."

She walked out of his office and slammed the door behind her. Mickey hated her. He hated a lot of people actually, but Angie was on top of his list of people he would love to throat punch. 

He sighed and looked down at the papers on his desk. Only a few more to sort through and deliver to the new boss. He heard a lot of different things about Ian Gallagher.  
Some said he was hot and a little spicy and others said he was hot and just the sweetest. Mickey didn't really care to find out if either of those things were true. He just wanted

to deliver the papers and go home. He had a three day weekend and he wanted to take advantage of it.   
He made sure there were no mistakes as he hurried through the papers and charted what needed to be charted. He made sure deliveries were going to the right address and the right person.  
"Fucking finally." He whispered after another hour.

He made sure all his stuff was together so he could go right home after giving Mr. Gallagher or whatever his fucking papers. He liked his job and everything, but a new boss just meant ten times more work. Fuck Ian, Mickey thought. 

He walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. Thank God he didn't have to take the stairs or he'd be dead. He was lazy and he admitted it.   
Once he got off the elevator he walked to the end of the hall where Ian's office was. So cliche, Mickey thought. He couldn't just be on the fucking second floor with everyone else. 

He knocked on the door.

"Come in." 

Mickey pushed the door open and when he did he about pounced on the fucking Ginger God that was standing in the middle of the room 

Ian looked up at him, "Close the door."

Mickey did as he said and held out the papers as he walked over, "My name's Mickey Milkovich and I was told to give you these before I left." 

"Great! I have been expecting you." Ian replied, taking the papers, "Take a seat."

Mickey had no idea why he found himself doing what Ian told him to, but he was in the seat before he could blink.

Ian walked around his desk and sat in his chair placing the papers beside his computer, "I've heard a lot about you."

Mickey wasn't surprised. He had a lot of attitude and back talk.

"I'm not surprised." Mickey admitted, "People around here like to talk about me" 

"I asked about you in fact." Ian responded, "I looked at your file."

"Can we just get this over with?" Mickey asked, "Fire me already."

Ian laughed and Mickey was pretty sure he went to heaven. 

"I'm not firing you Mickey relax." 

Mickey couldn't stop staring at him. He had bright red hair that caused the freckles on his pale skin to stand out. His eyes were bright and green. Alert and alive. He had broad shoulders and through the white shirt Ian was wearing Mickey could tell he was filled out. His fucking jawline was everything.

Suddenly Mickey wanted Ian to tie him up with his tie.

"I just wanted to meet the man who back talks a lot and has and I quote, a lot of spunk for such a short man."

"I'm going to guess Angie said that." Mickey spoke, "She's a bitch and she doesn't like me. I don't like her either."

Ian had the cutest crooked grin on his face and Mickey wanted to kiss it right off. Mickey was fucking screwed already.

"Well Mickey I'm all for free speech around here but don't go overboard okay? Now get out of here and enjoy your three days off." 

Mickey nodded, "Will do. Thanks Mr. Gallagher."

Ian waved his hand, "Call me Ian." 

"Well thank you Ian." 

Mickey stood up and headed toward the door but he felt Ian's eyes on him. He turned around so fast he saw Ian's eyes lift up from his ass to his face. Mickey felt his face turn red but Ian just smirked before looking down at the papers.

Mickey walked out of his office and finally felt as if he could breathe, "Holy shit." 

He just wanted to get home and have a cold shower so he could jack off to the thought of his bosses face.

 

 

"Fuck." Mickey moaned.

One hand was currently moving fast around his dick as the other was pressed against the shower wall. Cold water was dripping down every inch of skin on his body but Mickey didn't care. He couldn't feel it really.

The more he thought about his boss the more warmth that moved through his body. 

"Fuck Ian." Mickey groaned, placing his forehead against the wall.

His hand was moving fast around his dick and his orgasm wasn't far off.   
Mickey bit down on his lip and suddenly thought about the taller man pressing his chest against Mickey, pressing him against the shower wall. He thought about the red head dragging his dick slowly between his ass and that caused Mickey to cry out and cum all over his shower wall.

Breathing heavily Mickey threw water on the wall to wash away his own cum. He shivered as the cold water finally began getting to him. He cut the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist and another to dry off his hair. 

He cut the light off and walked out into his kitchen where a box of pizza sat hot and touched. He tossed the other towel around his neck and walked to grab a beer out of the fridge. 

He didn't plan on leaving his house at all until he had to go back to work. 

He grabbed the box and walked into his living room placing the pizza on his coffee table. He grabbed his phone off his kitchen table and tossed it onto the cushion beside him.   
He cut on Netflix and continued the episode of Family Guy he had started a few days ago.

 

Four pieces of pizza and four bottles of beer later the TV was off, the door was locked and all the lights were off.  
Mickey was laying in his bed messing around on his phone when he got a text.

_xxx-xxx-xxx:_   
_Hey Mickey it's Ian Gallagher._

Mickeys balls shot up his body.

He quickly saved Ian's number into his phone.

_To Ian:_   
_Hi Ian. Do you text all your employees?_

_From Ian:_  
 _To be honest I don't_. 

That made Mickey a little nervous but excited in a weird, unprofessional way.

_To Ian:_   
_Do you need something? Did I do the papers wrong?_

_From Ian:_   
_Oh no they were perfect actually. But something else has been in my head since you left my office._

_To Ian:_   
_And what is that may I ask?_

_From Ian:_   
_I'm going to be straight forward here Mickey. You have the best fucking ass I have ever seen on any human ever._

Holy fuck, Mickey thought, how the hell was he supposed to respond to that? 

_To Ian:_   
_was not expecting that haha, but thank you a compliment is a compliment. so in return I'll say that you're really fucking hot._

_From Ian:_   
_as are you Mickey. what are you doing?_

_To Ian:_

_Laying in bed. You?_

_From Ian:_

_*image attached*_

  
Mickey felt his dick swell up instantly at that text. Was his boss really fucking sexting him? And was Mickey really getting hard? Judging by the way his dick was throbbing he indeed was getting hard.

_To Ian:_   
_Holy fuck._

_From Ian:_   
_you like? ;)_

_To Ian:_  
you literally have the biggest dick I have ever seen in my fucking life. holy shit.

Mickey was going to hell and was probably going to get fired eventually but at the moment he was too horny to give a flying rats ass.

_From Ian:_   
_thanks mickey ;) i've been thinking about your ass all day._

Mickey couldn't fucking breathe properly. His dick was pressing against his blanket now and that was his fault for sleeping naked.

_To Ian:_   
_what about my ass?_

_From Ian:_  
 _how much i would love to smack it, bite it, fucking eat it._

Mickey let out a whimper at the words.

_To Ian:_   
_jesus. have you done this to other employees?_

_From Ian:_  
 _never, i promise you that._

 

Without even tihnking Mickey flung his blanket off and reached over to cut on his lamp.   
He wrapped a hand around his now hard dick before clicking on his camera. He took a short video of him moving his hand and letting out soft moans before sending it to Ian.  
He couldn't hate himself at the moment. He was too horny. 

***Ian is calling***

The sight had Mickeys stomach sinking. Did he answer or did he not answer?  
He answered.

"Hello." Mickey squeaked.

 _"Hey Mickey."_ Ian spoke, voice deep and dark, _"I love your video. I saved it to my phone. I'm hard as shit right now."_

"Harper Avenue." Mickey spoke, "I live on Harper Avenue. House number six. Get the fuck over here."

He had no idea where this confidence was coming from but he just wanted Ian.

_"I'll be there in half an hour. Be ready Mickey."_

  
_To Ian:_   
_Leaving the door unlocked. Walk in._

He put his phone on the bedside table and piled up the pillows behind him before leaning back on them. He pushed the blanket down further until he could kick his legs out.   
He spread his legs apart and wrapped his hand around his dick. He slowly began moving his hand up and down but nothing too extreme. He just wanted to feel contact even if it was his own hand.

He grabbed his phone and went back to Ian's video which caused him to speed up his hand a little bit. 

"Fuck." He moaned

Just a little while later as he continued to lazily stroke his dick his door came open and then slammed shut.

"In here!" Mickey shouted.

When Ian stepped into the lit room Mickey about died.

He was shirtless. A curl of red hair swept over Ian's forehead. He could see the muscles in every inch of Ian's chest. He gulped.  
Ian kicked his shoes off and wasted no time in unbuttoning his pants. He slid them down his legs and Mickeys eyes went wide when Ian's dick popped up.  
It was bigger in person. Mickeys mouth was watering.

"Get over here." Mickey spoke.

Ian wasted no time in climbing up over Mickey and pressing his lips against Mickeys. 

Mickey groaned and tangled his fingers into his red hair. Ian's hands were holding onto Mickeys shoulders nails digging into his skin.

"Son of a bitch." Ian whispered, "Need to touch you Mickey. Need to taste you." 

Mickey moaned, "Can I suck you? Please?"

"Damn right you can." Ian replied.

He switched Mickey places and got to his back and watched as Mickey settled between his legs. 

"Fuck." Mickey whispered.

Ian smirked and pushed a hand through Mickeys hair, "Don't just stare at it pretty boy." 

Taking a deep breath, Mickey wrapped his lips around Ian's dick and went down instantly. Ian let out a deep groan and threw his head back. His back arched off the bed a little bit.Mickey hallowed his cheeks and continued to move his head up and down. He kept humming and groaning around Ian's dick sending vibrations to Ian's balls. 

"Shit." Ian cursed, "Such a talented mouth." 

He tightened his grip on Mickeys hair but it only spurred the other boy on. 

"You taste so good." Mickey whispered.

He swiped his tongue over the tip of Ian's dick a few times and watched as Ian's abs twitched at the sensation.  
Ian was throbbing and hard in Mickeys mouth and Mickey never wanted to pull off. 

He began flicking his wrist around the bottom of Ian's shaft as his mouth worked the top half.

"Fucking hell Mickey." Ian groaned

Mickey pulled off and wiped his mouth, "Kiss me."

Ian pulled Mickey up gently by his hair and slammed his lips back against the other boys.   
Their tongues met and the sensation shot through their bodies.

"On your hands and knees Mickey, now." Ian ordered.

Mickey didn't waste a second. 

Ian was sitting on the bed behind him just staring at his ass.

"Fuck," Ian cursed, "Looks even better without pants."

He used his two large hands to grab Mickeys ass and grope him for a few minutes. 

"Ian do something." Mickey moaned, "I've been so hard." 

Ian grinned and bit down on Mickeys left cheek causing the other boy to groan. 

"I've been wanting to eat this ass ever since you walked out of my fucking office." Ian spoke in a deep voice, "Fuck."

"Then do it!" Mickey demanded, "Stop stalling."

Ian smacked his ass causing Mickey to jerk forward, "You like being spanked?"

"Iannnn." Mickey groaned, "Please!" 

Ian hummed against the soft skin of Mickeys ass before using his hands to gently spread him open. He didn't say anything else. He didn't take his time. He pushed his tongue into Mickey without a second thought.

Mickey let out a moan that no porn star would ever be able to match. Ian was so fucking hard but he was going to take his time with this boy. 

"Shit!" Mickey moaned.

Ian's hand were holding onto Mickeys hips as he continued to fuck his tongue in and out of the other boy.   
Mickey was moaning and shaking with each movement.

Ian pulled back and spit at the top of Mickeys ass and watched it run down. He licked his lips before pushing it inside the other boy doing what he could to loosen him up.

"Ian fuck." Mickey moaned, falling face forward onto the bed.

Ian kept his ass up in the air and just grinned as he continued pleasuring the boy. His fucking employee that he knew for a total of five minutes.  
Ian pulled back and wiped his mouth off and bit down on his other cheek, "Feel good Mickey?"

Mickey nodded, "So good Ian fuck." 

Ian reached around and grabbed Mickeys cock and moved his hand as fast as he could causing Mickey to let out a high pitched moan. He began humping into Ian's fist and the sight was heavenly to Ian.

"Get on your back." Ian whispered against his ass.

He removed his hand from Mickeys cock and watched the other boy scramble to get to his back.

Ian pushed his legs apart and slid up Mickeys body so he could kiss the other boy again. And for a few minutes the two boys just enjoyed the feeling of their tongues moving together.

"Shit." Mickey whispered, raising his hips causing their dicks to rub together.

"You have any condoms?" Ian asked.

"I'm clean I promise." Mickey replied, "Want to feel you, but there's lube in the drawer beside my bed." 

Ian just grinned and bent down to suck on Mickeys neck. The other boy shivered at the sensation. 

"No lube" Ian whispered, "Just want to fucking be in you already god damn it." 

"Then get in me!"

Ian laughed at Mickeys impatience. He wrapped Mickeys legs around his waist. He grabbed his dick and lined it up with Mickeys entrance slightly pressing in.   
Mickey gasped and hooked his nails into Ian's back, "Don't be gentle." 

And so Ian wasn't.

He began fucking into the other boy so hard the bed was slamming against the wall. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Mickey moaned.

"Shit, you feel good." Ian panted. 

His hands were on either side of Mickey as he continued to fuck into the other boy.

"Jesus." Ian panted, eyes wide.

Mickey clenched tightly around Ian as he pushed further in.

"God damn!" Mickey cried, feeling Ian up in his gut. 

Both boys were out of breath and were unable to catch a good one. The pleasure was almost too much. 

"Shit." Ian spat, "I'm not going to last much longer."

"We can have-fuck-another round-oh god fuck-if you stay the night." Mickey moaned in between thrusts.

He didn't even realize he said it until Ian bit down on his neck and whispered, "Fuck I'll stay." 

He dug the heels of his feet into the top of Ian's ass as his orgasm hit him.

"Fuck Ian!" Mickey cried, back arching off the bed.

Ian watched the pleasure cross Mickeys face. The flush went from his face and ran all the way down his neck.

Mickey came all over his chest. His thighs were quivering and his ass was still on fire as the red head continued to pound into him.  
But with one last tight clench around him, Ian found himself cumming inside Mickey. He let out a loud moan before pressing his lips to Mickeys. They kissed as their orgasms left their bodies.

They were both quivering. Both sensitive. Both a sticky and sweaty mess. 

Ian slowly pulled out of Mickey and flopped down to his back. They laid there and just stared at the ceiling as they tried to catch their breath.

Mickey looked over at him, "I love you ya fucking idiot."

Ian laughed, "I told you that it would be fun to roleplay with this." 

"I'm all for roleplaying with you Ian but you're my fucking boss now."

Ian just rolled his eyes, "Nothing will change. You're going to be my favorite employee." 

"I would certainly hope so. How did you text me from a new number?"

Ian grinned, "I downloaded an app. I love you Mickey. Now lets get some sleep so we can have a round two."

Mickey rolled over on top of the other boy, "I don't need sleep. I need your dick right back in me." 

Ian reached down and cupped Mickeys ass, "I can do that babe."

 

 

Mickey went back to work with a bunch of hickies on his neck and a sore ass. Ian walked into the building with a huge smile and a satisfied dick. They kept making glances at each other when no one else was paying attention. 

"Did you get laid this weekend?" Angie asked.

Mickey looked at her, "What is that any of your business?"

"If you don't want people asking how about not coming to work with fucking hickies all over you." 

"Fuck off Angie. You don't get laid and that's your problem."

Angie was about to smack him when Ian walked up.

"Are we having problems here?"

Angie looked at him and Mickey could clearly see her push her boobs up and flutter her eyes at him. Ian ignored her.  
"Mickey is being an asshole but that's nothing new." Angie spoke.

"Well Mr. Milkovich come to my office and we'll discuss this. Don't need an asshole at my place at work." 

Mickey could see the sparkle in Ian's eyes and it made his stomach sink.

"Yeah whatever." Mickey spoke, walking away to go to Ian's office.

"So Mr. Gallagher, are you single or married?" Angie asked.

Ian looked at her, "Gay. I'm gay."

Angie's face dropped as Ian walked away to meet his husband in his office.


End file.
